


ғazвear enтerтaιnмenт, jυѕт ғor yoυ.

by LuciferJustHasIssues



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's AU - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Original, Betrayal, Character Bonding, Character Development, Domestic Fluff, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, I came up with this at like 3 in the morning, I have most of this planned/written out already, Major Character Injury, Physical Abuse, Violence, Work In Progress, it'll explain itself as it goes on I guess, it's a carnival sort of, it's interesting though i promise, mostly in later chapters, the 'action' starts in way later chapters but the first couple of chapters are v important
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferJustHasIssues/pseuds/LuciferJustHasIssues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent acquires 12 children with the help of his three friends, Mike, Jeremy, and Scott. Vincent plans to make money off of them, training them for their own little horror show. Vincent eventually parts with his friends and is left to take care of the kids on his own, and as the years go by, things start to get a little darker. Their carnival finally opens up to the people, becoming famous in what seemed like a day. Vincent, due to his criminal record, he makes it seem like the whole thing is run by the 'ringmaster'. Things seem to be going perfect for Vincent, just for a few years.<br/>But everything has to come to an end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ａｂａｎｄｏｎｅｄ,ｂｏｕｇｈｔ, ｔａｋｅｎ ｈｏｍｅ

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I just wanted to say thanks for your interest in this story!! I couldn't really give a better description because that would give too much away! I do have this published on another website (quotev) and it's called Fazbear Entertainment.  
> I wanted to give this story a little bit of background so I can develop the bonds between certain characters, and i'm not the best at writing gore but i'm gonna try to make it as graphic as possible. It sort of revolves around Springtrap for a bit, because he plays a HUGE part in this AU. Most of these chapters are about 1,000-2,000 words (and sometimes more), and that's basically my goal for each chapter. I just want to warn you that things get really, and I mean really, fucked up. But nonetheless it still has typical fluff here and there, and mostly in the beginning and the end. And again, thanks for your interest in this!! This is my original AU and i've spent hours working on small details, so PLEASE if you do anything with this AU, credit me! My tumblr is Luciferjusthasissues, and my quotev is quotev.com/TooDewitttoquit. Thanks again!

ｓｅｐｔｅｍｂｅｒ ｅｉｇｈｔｈ, ｎｉｎｅｔｅｅｎ-ｅｉｇｈｔｙ-ｆｉｖｅ

 

    Vincent walked through the darkened halls of the orphanage, Jeremy, Scott, and Mike all trailing behind him quietly. After a few minutes of walking past door, after door, after door, they reached the one they were looking for. Vincent held up his hand for the other three to wait outside for him and he sauntered into the room. Inside the small, dirty room was a little boy. His face was dirty, his hair was matted with what Vincent could only guess was blood. Once the child noticed Vincent, he backed up from him. "D-don't hurt me!" The small child whimpered, covering his face with his arms.

      Vincent knelt down, caressing the boys face with his hand. "Relax, bunny boy." His voice was like silk. "I'm not here to hurt you," He chuckled darkly and picked up the small boy. "I'm here to take you with me." The blond perked up at this.

  "R-really!?" Vincent nodded and walked out of the room with the boy in hand. Jeremy looked up at Vincent, and then to the boy in his arms. Smiling,he led the way to the front office and Vincent signed the adoption papers, careful not to state his actual address. He had been here before, and he was interviewed and he already signed most of the papers. All he needed now was a stamp of approval. Literally.

  The woman behind the desk pushed up her cherry red glasses and popped the bubble she had been blowing.

   "Are you totally sure you want  _that_ one?" She asked, glaring at the boy in his arms. 

   "Yes. He's just...too cute to leave, you see." Vincent smirked, earning small fits of laughter from the men behind him. The lady raised an eyebrow but she didn't really seem to care. Vincent noticed the smudged eyeliner, and bags under her eyes. 

    "Ooookay." She stamped an 'approved' on the adoption papers. Mike grabbed them from her hand harshly and they walked out of the slowly crumbling building.

        "Say, bunny boy, whats your name?" Vincent asked, setting him in the backseat of his old beat up car.  

     "It-it's Springtrap." the boy mumbled softly, buckling his own seat belt.

        "And how old are you, Springtrap?" Vincent asked once again, very interested in this little boy. 

    "I-i'm gonna be nine next week." 

   "Listen, Springtrap. Have you ever wanted to do magic? Like, tell peoples future, or make things float?" Vincent asked him.

"All the time!!" He answered excitedly.

  "What if I told you, that you can do magic, all by yourself?" Vincent gave his infamous grin.

  "Oh my gosh that'd be so cool! Can you teach me mister, can you?"

        "Call me Vincent, kiddo." He ruffled Springtrap's hair and shut his door, getting into the drivers seat soon after. Jeremy, Scott, and Mike were already waiting in the car. "Alright. Off to the country house boys." Vincent mumbled. 

* * *

 

 

 

   Vincent didn't dare take Springtrap anywhere in the small city. So instead he took him to an old abandon country house that he had stumbled upon before getting the boy from the orphanage. "You sure you'll be good on your own, Vinny?" Mike asked, his accent making some of his words hard to understand. The lilac haired male nodded with a sleeping Springtrap in his arms. "Trust me Mike. It's not like I haven't taken care of a child before." 

  Mike rolled his eyes and got back into his car. "Alright I guess i'll see you later then." Vincent watched Mike drive off with Scott and Jeremy, and then he spun on his heel and made his way into the country house. The outside looked really old, but Vincent hired a couple of guys to do some work on the inside so it wasn't half bad. He set the small blond on the couch and went downstairs into his library.   
        Pulling out a book on natural magic, he sat down at his desk and started to read up. If he wanted Springtrap to excel in this stupid little plan he had conjured up, all of it had to be natural. He was definitely not going to meddle in the dark arts just yet. That was his last resort.

 

 

\----- ｎｏｖｅｍｂｅｒ ｓｅｃｏｎｄ, ｎｉｎｅｔｅｅｎ-ｅｉｇｈｔｙ-ｆｉｖｅ----

 

  
        Surprisingly, Springtrap was  _very_  intelligent when it came to magic. He caught on very quickly. " _Rekindle!"_ The small boy said, pointing his finger at a watermelon. The fruit quickly burst into flames and Springtrap looked over to Vincent with a shit-eating-grin. "I  _told_  you I could do it first try!"

   Mike chuckled and patted Vincent's shoulder. "You owe me twenty bucks." Vincent grumbled and pulled out his wallet, searching through it he quickly shoved a 20 at Mike and put his wallet in his back pocket once again. 

"Yeah yeah shut up Mike." Before Mike could come back with a witty response, Jeremy poked his head through the door.

    "It's time for you guys to leave." Springtrap's face fell at hearing this.

  "You're leaving???" 

Vincent knelt down and took Springtrap's hands in his. "Look kiddo i'm on my way to get you somthin' alright? I promise i'll be back by tonight." He explained. Vincent would leave every now and then, assessing...children...for his plan. This time, he was sure he was going to score a rugrat or two. Or four. Springtrap rolled his eyes.

        "Who am I staying with this time?" He asked.

 "You're gonna stay with-" Vincent paused, grunting softly as he picked up the blond boy. "Uncle Jeremy!" Springtrap's face lit up once again and he smiled brightly.

        "Cool! I like Uncle Jeremy." 

  Vincent handed him over to the brunet and kissed the top of his head. "I'll probably see you tomorrow morning, okay?" Springtrap nodded softly, wrapping his small arms around Jeremy's neck. Using magic in such a small body really does a number on him. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

   Vincent left with Mike and Scott over to the auction hall. "Are you sure you're gonna score this time Vincent?" Scott questioned, leaning in from the middle sit, into the opening between the driver and the passenger seat.

 "Of course, Scotty." He chuckled, "I've already gotten an...inside word...on what's gonna be there tonight. Besides, the kid has been an only child for two months and I'm gonna need more to get this plan in gear." Scott started to get a bad feeling once Vincent mentioned the plan. Pushing it aside, he focused on how much money the three of them stacked up....Which was a lot. They got to the action hall very quickly and they were led inside. 

 They sat in the small room for a while, searching his surroundings Vincent saw the 'bid' button on a desk. He sat down on the chair in front of the desk and stared out the slightly transparent bulletproof window. Scott and Mike sat down in the spare chairs, and none of them dared to speak a word with those guards behind them. 

  The bidding started, all of a sudden as if it had been going on already. Vincent's head perked up, his eyes meeting those of a teenage girls. He leaned back in his chair. This wasn't who he was looking for. 

  Twenty minutes went by, and Vincent still hadn't placed a bid. That is, until....  

  "Up next we have a set of twins." Vincent half expected the twins to be like the last. A pair of girls, sobbing and fighting the guard once they were sold. He was surprised when the guards pushed out two boys who couldn't have been any older than 8. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. These were some of the kids he was looking for. The man that gave him an inside word on who was going to be there didn't give Vincent a description, but he knew that these two were the ones he was looking for.

 "The Fazbear brothers," he whispered. It seemed like everything was going in slow motion until he finally hit the 'bid' button. 

        The  man over the speakers went quiet, and Vincent could hear his heart beating rapidly. "Anyone else want to place a bid?" Nobody else pressed their button. Vincent let out a shaky breath and he saw the guards walk over to the poor kids but before they could grab them someone quickly hit their bid button.

     "Fuck!" Vincent exclaimed.

   "And now we're up to $200." Vincent slammed his fist down on the button. "$250." The mystery bidder hit their button, raising the price up to $300. 

Vincent hit his button multiple times, making the amount go up to $700. It was quiet for what seemed like thirty years, which was only three seconds. Nobody else hit their bid button and Vincent finally started breathing again once the guards dragged the twins away. He turned around and stuffed the money into an envelope, and then he handed it to the guard.

"Good job Vinny, you got 'em." Mike smiled devilishly.

        "Yeah," he breathed, "I know."

 

* * *

 

 

  The guard came back and handed him two files. "These are more information on the brothers." He said, and then returned to his quiet post by the entrance. The auction resumed, and Vincent saw them push out a teenager who was pretty built. He ignored him, not wanting to bid on that one and he read through the files.

    "Hm, they're not American." He said, looking over to Mike. "They're from London."  Mike looked confused,

    "You mean they went international?" He asked.

  "I guess so." Vincent shrugged.

  
        The trio had been sitting there for about another hour, and the children came and went. He payed no attention to them until the guards roughly pushed out a small boy, causing him to land flat on his face. The magenta-eyed boy stood up and he looked almost ready to fight something. Vincent, knowing this was another one he wanted, pressed the bid button. He could see the small boys eyes widen and he started shaking. "Aw look Vinny, ya made him cry." Mike chided. 

"I want this kid, Mike." He said gruffly. He fought another bidder for a while and he ended up winning, only having to pay $500. He was handed another file and he read over it quickly. "This one is from California." He read aloud.

  "Is his hair dyed, or is it natural?" Vincent only then noticed the boy had the same exact hair color he did.

      "Oh, damn. It's natural." He said impressed.

    "Yeah, unlike yours." Scott snickered softly. 

   Vincent kicked him and watched as they pushed out a small girl, who was probably only 8 years old. Her blonde hair was cut off and it looked like someone took garden sheers to it...which they probably did. Vincent fought five other people for this girl and he shoved $2,000 to the guard and huffed.

      "She was the most expensive one yet, Vin. Are you sure you wanna keep going?" Mike asked.

  "Look, I just need one more and then we can leave." Vincent was quite irritated. He was glad he bought her before some pedophile creep could get his hands on her. He'd treat her so much better. He'd treat all these kids better than what everyone else had in mind. They sat there for an hour and forty five minutes, until a redhead with shaggy hair was pushed out but not by a guard. He was pushed out by a pole. The redhead animal like boy swiped at the pole, just barely missing it. 

 "This is the last one we have for tonight." The speaker-man said. Vincent waited a couple of minutes before bidding on the child. He won after a quick ten minutes and he gave $1,500 to the guard.

 "This is the last one we have for tonight." The speaker-man said. Vincent waited a couple of minutes before bidding on the child. He won after a quick ten minutes and he gave $1,500 to the guard. 

The guard handed him a leash. "Wait here. I'll get the collars." He said. Vincent nodded and entered the room.

"Hey kiddos," he knelt down to their level, extending a hand. "I wont treat you like the bad men did." The redhead boy was the first to approach him, and he sniffled Vincent's hand, much like an animal would, and then placed his small palm in Vincent's bigger one.

 "Y-you wont hurt us?" He questioned. For such a small boy, his voice was gruff and his accent was odd.

      "I  _promise._ " He gave his signature grin.

         "Cross your heart?" The blonde piped up. Vincent let go of the redheads hand, and held it up in the air. He made an 'x' on his heart while speaking.

 "Cross my heart, sweetie." 

 Just then, the guard came back in the room with five collars. Each of them had a piece of leather, connecting one to the other. The guard forced on the collars to the kids roughly much to Vincent's dismay. "Here you go." He says, finally latching the leash onto the lead collar which happened to be the lilac haired little boy. 

  "Uh- thanks." Vincent said and walked out of the room with the children trailing behind him. "Mike, Scott, I got them. Bring the files and lets go." He said and tried his best to leave the auction hall quickly. "Sorry if i'm choking you, kids. I'm trying to leave so I can get these collars off of you." He whispered. Once they left the hall and the kids piled into his car. He took the tight collars off of them and was slightly surprised when none of them tried to run. 

       "So," he turned to the little girl. "Whats your name chicadee?" He asked softly.

"It's...Chica..." She said shyly.

"Pretty name for a pretty girl." He ran a hand through her hair and looked over at the redhead.

        "What's your name?" The redhead boy looked around almost like he was suspicious, and then he leaned over to Vincent.

 "I go by Foxy." He said. Vincent had to keep himself from laughing at the little boys accent. The lilac haired boy was still shaking, and he flinched when Vincent held out a hand to him.

 "Relax, bunny, I wont hurt you. What's your name?" 

    "It's....Bonnie." He mumbled.

  "Isn't that a girls name???" The brunet spoke up.

"No!" Vincent rolled his eyes, but then quickly ruffled Bonnie's hair.

        "Nice hair kid. It suits you." Bonnie smiled for the first time that night and looked down at his lap. He then turned to the twins who were forced to sit on Mike, who was sitting on the ground because there wasn't enough room. "I'm Freddy," The brunet said softly, "and that's....Goldie." he gestured to his blond doppelganger.

"Cute." Vincent grinned.

* * *

By the time they got to the country house, all five of them were asleep. "I'll take the twins," Mike said.

   "I'll grab Chica and Foxy I guess." Scott shrugged.

    "That leaves me with Bonnie." Vincent said, looking directly at the sleeping child. Each of the men carried the children into the house and placed them all on one big bed.

"Where's Jeremy and Springtrap?" Scott asked, shutting the door.

They're on the couch. Wake Jeremy up and i'll take care of Springtrap." Vincent said, walking out of the hallway and into the living room. Springtrap and Jeremy were curled up together on the couch and he rolled his eyes, picking up the small child from Jeremy's grip, he debated on if he should place him with the new kids or not.

    "Alright I guess i'll see you guys sometime." Vincent bid each of his friends a goodnight and checked the time. The clock read 1:30 A.M. "Shit," He said a little too loud. Springtrap lifted his head and rubbed his eyes,

  "Wh-wha-" He started, and tears quickly started rolling down his face from irritation and plain exhaustion.

        "Shh, Springtrap. Just go back to sleep, you're okay." Vincent tried to sooth the crying boy, but it was all in vain. He mentally groaned. He would have to toughen him up. 

 "Springtrap. Stop crying, please." He sighed. He was not in the mood to deal with this. "You're going to ruin the surprise if you keep crying."  _Bingo._  Vincent thought, effectively getting Springtrap to quiet down. "Come on kid, lets just get you to bed okay?" The boy nodded and Vincent decided to have him sleep alone, so he placed Springtrap on an old twin bed. "Raising six kids will be... _so_ much fun." He grumbled, shutting the door to Springtrap's room.


	2. ｙｅａｒ ｏｎｅ: ｍａｇｉｃ,ａｃｒｏｂａｔｉｃｓ,ｍａｇｉｃ ｇｏｎｅ ｗｒｏｎｇ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids learn some magic  
> They learn some gymnastics too  
> and Springtrap is being an asshole.

ｆｅｂｒｕａｒｙ ｔｅｎｔｈ, ｎｉｎｅｔｅｅｎ-ｅｉｇｈｔｙ-ｓｉｘ

  
        "Flourish!" Springtrap said, pointing his hand at a pot full of dirt. Nothing happened to the pot and the 13 year old boy was getting irritated.   

 "Admit it! You can't do it." Freddy said, leaning on the table. The two of them were in the library, practicing magic again. Springtrap had been practicing life spells, and he was trying to make flowers grow for the past twenty minutes.

 " _Shut up!_ " Springtrap glared at Freddy from the corner of his eye.

 "You can't do magic, you can't do magic, you can't do magic!" Freddy taunted. The older of the two pointed a finger towards the younger one. "LEVIOTIUS!" He screamed, right as Vincent walked through the door with Chica in her leotard.   
        "Did you _really_ just cast a silence spell on him!?" Vincent glared. "He's eleven, Springtrap! You know damn well we have a fucking rule in this house! Lift the spell or so help me-" Springtrap waved his pointer finger in a circle like motion.

 "Muffleto." He said in a bored tone.

     "Thank you!" Freddy said with a smug face. "Springtrap can't cast a life spell." Freddy said and Springtrap glared at him once again.     

    "A life spell? Springy, you can't do that yet you're not big enough." 

  "But I can do it! I did it last night- I don't know why it's not working!" He whined. "I don't know what i'm doing wrong." He crossed his arms and glared at the pot.

   "Well first of all, take a break. Why don't we let Chica practice and you can go watch Foxy and Bonnie." Vincent pushed the teen up the stairs and he closed the library door quickly. He turned to Freddy and Chica and smiled. "Okay, Freddy since you're older than Chica by a year-" Freddy cut him off.

     "A year and two months! I'm ten, remember?" He grins. Vincent gives him a look and continues talking.  
        " _since you're older,_ and you're bigger than her, you can do more complicated spells. I want you to make her float."  
        "Make me float!?" Chica squeaked, "What if he drops me!" She crossed her arms. 

Then i'll catch you, I promise. I'm not gonna let you two get hurt. Not on my watch. Now Freddy, use the spell,  _Leviact._ " Freddy nodded and turned to Chica, who pushed her hair out of her face and pursed her tiny lips. Freddy raised his hand at her and pointed.

  "Leviact!" Nothing happened for a moment, and then Chica started floating. She squealed.  
        "Don't drop me! Don't drop me don't drop me don't drop me!" Vincent laughed at her, and he looked through the spell book to figure out how to get her down. 

        "Okay, to get her down, say _levius._ " Freddy nodded but he brought his hand down, causing Chica to move with his hand.  _I can use this for an act._ Vincent thought to himself. "Freddy, try to make her go upside down." He said, placing the spell book down and focusing on Chica. Freddy jerked his hand to the left, making her quickly go upside down.  
         "Hey! Set me down!!" She screamed. Freddy grinned evilly.  
        "Levius!"   
        Chica screamed as she fell and Vincent quickly caught her. Everything was quiet for a few moments, then Vincent spoke. " _Please_....don't do that again."  

 

* * *

 

 

 

ｍａｙ ｔｈｉｒｔｅｅｎｔｈ, ｎｉｎｅｔｅｅｎ-ｅｉｇｈｔｙ-ｓｉｘ

 

  Vincent, Scott, Jeremy and Mike all walked into the warehouse-like- gymnasium with the kids following behind.  
         "Alright, Chica, go show everyone who your teacher is. The five of you will be alone because as someone requested," he glared at Goldie, "they wanted it to be a private class." Goldie grinned nervously. Chica  slipped off her shoes and handed them to Jeremy, and then ran off not really bothering if the others were following her. The boys ran after her and she was already with her teacher.

   "Hi Miss. Green!" Chica smiled up at her. The brunette knelt down and smiled back.  
        "Hi Chica! Are these your brothers?" She asked, gesturing to them.   
        "Yeah! We all have to take gymnastics. The boys aren't very happy about it...but I am!" Chica  grinned.  
         "Alright, why don't you guys go get changed and then we can start class. Okay?" Chica nodded and Vincent was standing over by the changing areas with each of the kids' leotards. Chica skipped by, grabbing hers and quickly making her way over into the dressing room. 

  Springtrap led the rest of the group less enthusiastically and quickly snatched the uniform from Vincent.  
        "You at least got us normal freggin shorts didn't you???" He asked, irritated that he even had to be here.  
        "Of course I did. Lose the attitude  and go change." Vincent shoved the shorts at Springtrap and pushed him towards the dressing room. Bonnie hesitantly grabbed the leotard, as if it would bite him. "Just take it, Bonnie." 

  He groaned over dramatically and ran off with it. Foxy didn't really care, he rarely wore pants around the house so he didn't care if anyone saw anything really. The twins were left and they awkwardly looked at each other when Vincent handed them their outfits and pushed them into the dressing rooms. Chica came out and handed her clothes to Vincent. "Can you fix my hair??" She asked. Vincent rolled his eyes and put her surprisingly long hair into a bun. It had grown a lot since he had bought her a year ago.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 Miss.Green was a really good teacher, and she was really patient. After three weeks she finally introduced the kids to something a little bit more difficult. "Alright, I want you guys to perform a bridge, and it's all based off of flexibility. That's what your dad said he wanted to focus on so I decided we should stop with the fancy flips for a bit and make you all a liiiiitle more flexible." She walked a little bit away from the group and layed down on the floor. "Okay guys, I'll show you how it's done and then you just copy what I do, but i'll walk you each through it if you guys need it." She put her hands on the mat behind her head and started to arch her back. Everyone's eyes widened.

Miss. Green stood up straight and looked at the group. "Think you can do that?" Chica jumped up from her spot on the floor and quickly mirrored her teachers movements. Vincent, watching from the parents area elbowed Scott.

  "Look, Scotty. Chica's pretty good at this, think she can be an acrobat?" He asked. Scott nodded,  
        "Yeah, definitely. The boys seem to be getting the hang of it too." Scott said as he watched each of the boys slowly but surely perform the bridge. 

"This will be good for them if they keep it up." Vincent mumbled, mostly to himself.  
        "Hey, Vinny, not to rain on ya parade or anythin' but Jeremy and I gotta get goin'. We'll see ya later, alright?" Vincent nodded and continued watching the kids. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

  
        After the class, Miss. Green came up to Vincent and pulled him to the side.  
        "The kids are doing great! They've caught on...faster than I expected them to. I have a few openings in my competing team, would you be alright if some of the kids joined?" She asked him. "Of course those two would be separated from their little group and they'd have to train with the whole team." Vincent thought it over and pursed his lips. "I'll just ask the kids and i'll call you when I have an answer." The woman nodded enthusiastically. "Would you mind if I slowly got them back into doing flips? I sort of want to teach them how to perform a backhand spring because they seem like they actually have the ability to pull it off! Your kids are extremely smart..." 

    Vincent shrugged. "Sure, I just want the kids to be more flexible because I... feel it would be better for them in the long run." Miss. Green nodded again,  
        "Oh yeah definitely. Anyways, i'll see you next week? And if two of your kids want to be on my competing team, it wont take that long for their leotards to come in I swear." 

  "Thank you, really. But I doubt the kids would want to be broken up." Vincent gave his signature smile and he swore the woman got weak in the knees. "Now we must be on our way." Vincent picked up Chica, and made his way out the door with the kids and Scott in tow.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

  
        Springtrap snuck out of his shared bedroom, being careful not to wake any of his brothers or sister. He grabbed the key to the library and with a shaky hand he unlocked the door and made his way down the stairs and into the library. The pot filled with dirt was still sitting where it was, weeks before. He pointed a finger at it and whispered, "Flourish." He gasped when a small flower grew out of the pot. He said it louder this time, "Flourish." The flower started to grow bigger, and quicker. "Flourish!" He said quite loudly, alerting Vincent. The plant grew from a small flower to a very, very big flower. It snaked its way around the library. "No no no no no wait! Exentrus! Exentrus!" Springtrap panicked, trying to make the growing stop but he only made it grow quicker. When Vincent came downstairs, that was when he  _truly_ knew what panic was.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

  
        "I can't believe you Springtrap." Vincent crossed his arms and glared down at the blond.

  
         "I just wanted to-" Vincent put a hand on Springtrap's mouth quickly.

  
        "I don't want to hear it. We'll talk about this in the morning, go back to your room." Springtrap roughly pushed his hand away from his face.

 

    "Don't touch me." He said, sending a harsh glare towards Vincent. "I  _hate_ you!" He screamed loudly, waking up the others.

  
        "Springtrap!" Vincent exclaimed, he was more irritated with the teen rather than hurt. "I told you we'd speak about this in the morning, now quiet down and go to your room!" 

 

Springtrap stared at Vincent, who stared back. Neither of them dared to look away, and neither of them noticed the five curious kids poke their head out of the doorway to watch the show. "Go back to bed, Springtrap." Vincent said coldly. It seemed like forever until Springtrap responded. "Fine." 

 

 Instead of going to the bedroom with everyone  else, Springtrap goes and lays on the couch. He was too irritated to go back into the room because he didn't want them asking any questions. 

 


	3. ＢＹＥ, ＳＣＯＴＴ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We lose Scott, and Vincent's real intention gets set into motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> тιcĸ тocĸ, yoυ can'т нιde, тocĸ тιcĸ, yoυ вeттer rυn тo тнe тιde, вeғore нe geтѕ нere, вeғore нe вreaтнeѕ, plυnge yoυrѕelғ ιn waтer, and вυry yoυrѕelғ wιтнιn тнe reeғѕ.

ｊｕｎｅ ｆｉｆｔｅｅｎｔｈ, ｎｉｎｅｔｅｅｎ ｅｉｇｈｔｙ ｓｉｘ

   Bonnie raised an eyebrow at Vincent.  
        "You want me to  _what?_ " He asked.  
        "You're gonna take private classes to learn how to use a whip properly." Vincent answered, buckling Bonnie in the back seat.  
        "But why??? It sounds dumb." He rolled his eyes and Vincent sighed, slightly irritated.  
         "It's  a lot cooler than it sounds, okay?" Bonnie hesitated before answering.  
        "Okayyyyy. Fine." Vincent and Bonnie drove in silence, and the eleven  year old just stared out the window. "Is it like what lion tamers do?" Bonnie finally asked.

 "Uh- yeah. Actually that's what I was planning on having you do. And we're here, by the way. Come on." Vincent stepped out of the car and placed a hand on Bonnie's shoulder. "You ready kiddo?"  Bonnie nodded and awkwardly shuffled into the building.   
        The teacher was waiting for the boy and his taller look-alike. He smiled when he saw the two enter. "Hi! You two must be the Fazbears." The man greeted them, holding out a hand to Vincent who took his hand without hesitation.  
         "Hi you must be Jacob." The man nodded, and looked down at Bonnie.

     "So this is the little kid i'll be teaching?" Bonnie nodded shyly and waved. Vincent handed Bonnie the whip he had, and pushed him forward.

  
         "I'll be back in an hour to pick you up. I have errands to run Bonnie." He waved as he left the building and Bonnie watched him leave sadly. 

    Jacob put a hand on Bonnie's shoulder, "Relax. You'll have a lot of fun, okay? I'm sure you'll catch on quickly, and soon you can be like Indiana Jones!" Bonnie gasped,  
        "Really! You think I can be that good??" Jacob nodded.   
        "Yes of course! Now, come on. We have work to do." 

 

* * *

 

 

ｔｈｅ ｃｏｕｎｔｒｙ ｈｏｕｓｅ

 

  
        Vincent growled at Scott. "Look, we all agreed to keep quiet about this. Shut the fuck up about it Scott!" The other man shook his head. "No, Vincent. I know how you get with kids, remember what happened last time? They died, Vincent. Your kids fucking died. I don't think I can let that happen again." Vincent pushed Scott into the wall roughly.  
      "Don't fucking bring them up, Scott. Don't." 

"I'm telling the police, Vincent. I'm out, dude. I'm ou-" He was cut off when Vincent quickly shoved a knife into his abdomen. He couldn't stop himself. He couldn't let Scott tell anyone. He pushed Scott onto the ground and grabbed the handle of the knife with both hands, lifting it above his head. "V-Vincent wait! Please no! Please!" Scott said desperately. "Vince-!" His cries were cut short when Vincent slammed the knife into his chest, all the way to the handle. He lifted the knife up again, and brought it back down. And again, and again, and again. Blood splattered everywhere, on the cupboards, the floor, and all over Vincent. 

  He breathed heavily and watched as the life slowly drained from his eyes. He turned around, and sighed. The kids were gone. Vincent stood up and did his best to rinse the blood off of the knife, and dis-guarded it in the sink. He lifted Scott's body and threw it over his shoulder. He walked out the back door and threw the body down, and he grabbed a shovel from inside the garage. Vincent checked his now blood stained watch. He had twenty minutes until he had to pick up Bonnie, he'd just have to either be late, or get someone else to pick him up. 

 

 

   Vincent rolled up his once white sleeves up to his elbows and started to dig. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
        Bonnie stood outside, waiting for Vincent to show up. He felt tears prick at his eyes. Was Vincent not going to show up?  Bonnie watched some of the other kids get in their cars and leave. He felt slightly jealous and he sat down on the curb. He waited about thirty minutes until he heard Vincent calling his name from the car. "Sorry I was late kiddo!" He says, walking up to him. "Uncle Scott...uh.." He knelt down and took Bonnie's hands in his. Bonnie noticed that Vincent's watch had a stain on it, and his hands looked really dirty. "Uncle Scott left us."  

    Bonnie gasped. "Is that why you were late???" Vincent nodded.  
        "Come on, Jeremy is already back from the store with the others. He led Bonnie to the car and got in the drivers seat and started driving back to the house once Bonnie was buckled in. Vincent drove slower than usual. It was just settling in. Vincent had killed his best friend. But he couldn't go to jail, no. Nope. Not again. There was absolutely no way he was going to allow Scott to sell him out. He grinned evilly and stepped on the gas. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

    Bonnie hopped out of the car and ran inside. He completely forgot about what happened with Scott once he saw what everyone was watching on TV.  He looked over at the gang. There was an empty spot on the couch next to Freddy, who was sitting next to Goldie, and Goldie was sitting beside Springtrap, who had his feet up on the table with Chica in his lap. Foxy was sitting on the floor, much like an animal would. 

"Come on kiddo, take a seat." Springtrap said, not looking away from the TV.  
        "We're watching a horror movie." Goldie mumbled through a mouth of popcorn.  
        "Well it's a poor excuse for a horror movie." Springtrap joked. Bonnie jumped into the seat beside Freddy and smiled at him.   
        "Well I think it's freaky." Chica said from her spot on Springtrap's lap.  
        "You're also nine years old." Springtrap rolled his eyes.  
        "I think it's a bit scary." Goldie shrugged. He sat up a little straighter and edged his hand towards Springtrap's.          
        "I'm going to the room!" Chica said, pushing herself off of Springtrap's lap and  ran down the hallway. 

        Bonnie looked over to Freddy, he didn't like this movie one bit. It was too freaky in his opinion, so instead he looked at Freddy.  
         "Can I help you with something?" Freddy looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.  
        "Uhm- no. Sorry...the movie freaks me out...so." Freddy smiled at him and grabbed his hand.

 

    "It's okay! Just...don't pay attention to it. You must be tired, right? Didn't you practice with a whip for an hour? And then Vincent was late picking you up, you've gotta be tired!"   
        Bonnie gave him a weird look but then quickly realized he was right. "I should go to bed, then-" Bonnie started getting up but Freddy pulled him back down quickly.  
        "No you should stay with us." The movie cut to a commercial and he stared at the TV for a while before nodding.  
         "Okay, i'll stay here then." He leaned against Freddy, and Freddy leaned back into the couch. 

 

        Springtrap sat up straighter, and accidentally brushed his hand against Goldie's. "Whoops, sorry kid." He sets his hand down in his own lap and focuses on the television. Goldie sighed softly.  
        "I'm going to go to sleep, guys." He got off of the couch and slowly made his way to the room. Foxy jumps on the couch, quickly taking Goldie's spot and rests his head in Springtrap's lap. "Oh. Hello there." He chuckled.  

**Author's Note:**

> and ғroм тнιѕ мoмenт on, нιѕ lιғe waѕ on a тιмer тнaт waѕ ѕυre тo end ιn cold вlood


End file.
